What They Made
by Day Dreamzz
Summary: Instead of jumping in front of Naruto Iruka waits too long and the fox comes out. Without bonds Naruto no longer deludes himself with dreams of hokage. Role reversal between Sasuke and Naruto. Dark Naruto following canon. No yaoi
1. Chapter 1

New story, I hope you all enjoy.

What They Made

"No Mizuki!", yelled Iruka in desperation. Naruto was standing there confused as both his sensei stood around him. Iruka had just taken the kunai out of his leg Mizuki had thrown, but Mizuki made no further advances trying to confuse Naruto instead.

"They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto. Ever since the decree twelve years ago", Mizuki said maliciously.

"What decree?" was all Naruto could manage to get out.

"Everyone knows except you, Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now he'd do anything to shut me up", Mizuki said and his smile only widened. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, "What is this decree and why does everyone else know about it?" he asked still without a total grasp on the situation. What his sensei had been saying must have been important if everyone knew about it but him, "Dont tell him its forbidden!" Iruka yelled in vain. Things had only been going from bad to worst tonight. First Naruto steals the scroll and then Mizuki seemed to have masterminded the whole crime. Not to mention the secret he was about to reveal.

"No one can tell you the nine tailed fox is inside you", Mizuki said eliciting a gasp from Naruto. Mizuki continued, "The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the nine tailed fox" He concluded leaving a stunned Naruto standing in the clearing. As he stood there he started putting it together. 'All the times he had been called a demon. All the times he had been kicked out of stores and called a no good fox. All the times kids were told not to play with him without any discretion at all. But I'm not a fox am I?' Naruto thought still bewildered by the ordeal.

'They hate me. They all hate me because of something that's been shoved in me? It wasn't me who killed anyone. It wasn't me who destroyed the village. So then why? Why have they attacked and shunned and done everything in their power to make me miserable? What did I, Uzumaki Naruto, do to deserve this hate?' Naruto couldn't find an answer to answer that question, "STOP IT!", yelled Iruka snapping him out of his reverie. Mizuki's voice was heard again and Naruto couldn't help but listen, "They've all been sneaking around hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt, like they hated you for just being alive", Naruto reached his breaking point.

"NO NO NO NO!", he yelled having had already come to the same conclusion, but he didn't want to face it. He just wanted to wake up as if this was a bad dream or just ignore it until he knew what to do. Mizuki wasn't letting him ignore it though and kept shoving it back in his face with each word. He could hear the mocking tone and the pleasure in his voice was barely hidden, "Thats right you will never be excepted in this village. Even your beloved sensei hates your guts", Naruto turned to Iruka in hope only to find him groaning with his back to him.

It was tragic how Naruto got the wrong impression because had he waited a moment later Iruka would have shown his true feelings, but it was too late and Naruto snapped. Bubbling and vile chakra started emerging from Naruto's body as he faced Mizuki, "Sh**ut UP!"**, he growled before leaping at Mizuki. Not even noticing the giant shuriken he instinctively batted away he grabbed Mizuki in his rage.

The young chunin wasn't even sure what happened before he found himself barrelling into a tree from the branch he was perched on. Had he the time to think he would have regretted pushing Naruto this far, but Naruto's Kyuubi amplified follow up didn't give him any time at all. Beyond all the punches crashing down on him he could make out the tears which were falling from Naruto's face to his own. Then it all went black as Naruto pulled his hand up one final time before slamming it down through his skull.

The blonde barely registered going though the bone and shook his hand of the remains after retrieving it. With the youki receding back into the seal the boy started to realise what he had done. He had killed somebody. Quickly moving backwards Naruto found himself at the foot of a tree a couple meters away from the body. Staring at his hands with wide eyes he could see blood, but the blood wasn't his own. It sickened him and being so close to the body didn't help.

Was this what he was destined to become? How long had it taken him to let his feelings take control and destroy the person who had brought them on? Maybe Mizuki was right and he was the demon. It would explain the actions of all the villagers, but he was in control and he would keep it that way. Naruto heard the sound of a gasp before he took off the scroll and turned around, "You came for this didn't you? Well have it because you have shown that's all you care about", he said in a half angry half sad tone.

Naruto had really hoped this one person would say something. Anything to contradict what Mizuki was saying, but he hadn't done a thing and it really hurt. The blonde could almost swear his heart was literally aching and the pain was starting to get too much. Iruka could only watch as his own heart wrenched hearing Naruto let out a strangled cry, before passing out with tears flowed down from his now closed eyes.

He picked up the boy and immediately made his way to see the Hokage. When he arrived the Hokage had a sad look on his face tinged with disappointment, "Iruka I saw it all from my crystal ball. I cannot blame you for not saying anything to the child, but I am still disappointed that my own efforts to relate to help you relate to the boy fell on deaf ears", the hokage said in an unusually sad tone. Iruka didn't want to leave it at that though, "Hokage sama I wanted to say something but he changed before I could. I would like to personally congratulate him for passing the academy if you will allow it?, Iruka asked hopefully. The Hokage however shook his head dejectedly, "I'm sorry Iruka I believe it might be too late. We will have to hope his new sensei and team can reach out to him. I would hate to see a boy with such potential fall to the path of darkness" the Hokage said looking into Iruka's eyes. The chunin could only give a small nod before he left, but not before putting his own hitai-ate around Naruto's head.

The Hokage looked over the boy to find no injuries and decided to take him back to his place instead of a hospital. After reaching the apartment and putting the boy to bed he set the alarm and left a small note hoping he hadn't lost his will to be a ninja after this. Even on his walk home the thought of Naruto plagued the Hokage, but it was mostly what he had seen in his crystal ball that worried him. The boy had killed and was in so much pain. His last cry had sent him chills not to mention the look in his eyes was clearly of desperation, a longing for anyone to comfort him. He had found no one and his only comfort was in the darkness of unconsciousness. 'At least he might have a chance to have friends now that he has a team' thought the old man before arriving home.

The blonde awoke to find something heavy on his head, but as he raised his hand to it he could feel the smooth metal and the engraved leaf symbols under his finger tips. Any other day he would have practically danced with joy at the feel of his new hitai-ate though today he couldn't even manage a small smile. Last night had pretty much sucked the little happiness he had left right out of his life and he was left with inner turmoil. Getting up he found a note with the information on meeting his new sensei and team. After a cup or ramen he started putting on some of the darker clothes he owned since today he would rather go unnoticed. The blonde set out to the academy getting sneers and disrespectful jeers the whole way. Almost attacking someone who had almost spat on him as he felt the similar sensation from the forest rising, but had refrained knowing he had somewhere to be.

Arriving at the class wasn't too much better except he was happy to be ignored instead and sat next to Sasuke knowing he wouldn't try talk. Naruto sat there looking exceptionally broody even outmatching the Uchiha. His peace didn't last long as the pink haired harpy he used to like came up demanding he move so she could sit next to her 'love'. He turned away from the wall only to give her a blank stare. After a few seconds of eye contact he finally gave a short no before returning to the wall.

Sakura's mind was blazing in fury as 'inner Sakura' started spouting off about the insolence he was showing and how he was in the way of their love. He knew what was coming being on the receiving end on most of her hits. The girl always over reacted with him and he noticed he was the only one being targeted by her rage just like everyone else he thought. As she drew back her fist he was glad she was only an average practical student, but this was because it gave him time to send a jab straight to her stomach before she had even thrown the punch.

Everyone in the class was shocked. Naruto was infamous for liking Sakura and even more so for being the 'dead last' in the class. As she dropped to the ground breathless the class was surprised into silence at the turn of events, but for the most part were ignored by Naruto apart from a certain Uchiha, "Thanks", was the almost silent response from the boy. Naruto just nodded before once again returning to his thinking and how he hated to be interrupted. Sakura had slowly dragged herself back to her seat. The pain had subsided while the shock seemed rooted in her mind. He had punched her this time and she could hardly believe it, but just looking at him she could see a difference to his normal self. She could only think 'what happened to you to make you this way Naruto?'

It was at this point that Iruka came in and explained that Mizuki would not be joining them and was killed last night. Beyond that he hadn't gone into detail, but did notice Naruto visibly flinch at the mention of his death. 'Naruto is certainly handling it better than I'd expected' he thought, but then when he caught his eyes they seemed to hold nothing but contempt for him. 'Maybe that hesitation cost me more than I thought?'

After calling out most of the names it finally came to team seven, "...is Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and...", at that remaining girls held their breath all wanting to be with the young prodigy. The girl chosen though had mixed feelings towards the team now though, "Haruno Sakura, your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi", the same girls released their breath in disappointment. After the rest of the names were called the class emptied pretty quickly and team seven was left to wait.

A half hour later a man walked through the door. He had his headband pulled over one eye and a mask that covered almost the rest of his face while he wore the normal jonin outfit. The one thing that really stuck out about him was his gravity defying silver hair. Before anyone could say anything a certain pink headed girl shouted, "You're late!", was all she said standing and pointing a finger at him. There was a brief pause as all three males in the room seemingly ignored her, "My first impression of the team is...mixed. Meet me on the roof and we will begin", was all he said before disappearing. All three got up and made their way towards the door and began their way to the roof. It was only Sakura who was acting a little hesitant on their way up and no words were exchanged leaving only the sound of their footsteps only making it more tense for her.

Tell me what you think and if it's worth continuing, catch ya


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back with chapter 2 and also the longest chapter to date that Ive posted on this site. Thank you to those who reviewed I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I do not own Naruto.

What They Made Chapter 2

Finally arriving on the roof they were greeted the sight of Kakashi sitting on the rails at the edge. After a moment of standing in front of him the genin took their seats, "Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves? One at a time", Kakashi drawled out. "Introduce ourselves? Well what are we supposed to say?", Sakura questioned not wanting to answer the wrong way. Her need to please teachers was borderline instinct now, "Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that", said Kakashi. There was silence for a moment before Sakura spoke again, "Can you give us an example?", she asked just to make sure she knew what to say. Naruto and Sasuke just sat there looking bored as neither was really that interested in hearing about the others. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and Things I hate, I don't feel like telling you that. Dreams for the future, never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies", Sakura was now sporting a slightly frustrated face, but as she turned to speak to the others she found them not paying any attention. Team seven was not off to a great start she thought.

"OK your turn you on the right, you're first", noticing the others looking at him expectedly Naruto spoke. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen...", at this point Naruto couldn't really think of that much he liked so decided to move on. Thinking of what he hated seemed to be a lot easier. "I hate how people are treated for being different and being blamed for things others have done. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and my dream...", once again trailing off into thought. After last night he had ended his dream of hokage and needed a new one. Now knowing why the villagers mistreated him he was at first confused. He didn't seem violent or attack people so how was he mistaken for the nine tailed demon? Even his pranks were for the most part harmless if not just messy.

As time went on though Naruto's confusion had turned to frustration and even anger. He didn't deserve this treatment and having a demon in him wasn't his choice. He was driven into a corner, no friends, no family and even his sensei didn't protect him. Hate towards the people who scorned him was like an ember which was slowly growing with the winds of loneliness. Naruto didn't want their respect anymore, but what did he want?

Naruto sat in front of team seven for a few moments pondering what his new dream would be. It was simple but Kakashi couldn't help but be saddened by his sensei's son's words, "I want the power to destroy those who would attack me and no longer be looked down on", the fierce look in his eyes matched only by the intensity of his words kept everyone silent. Each person present took this in different ways. Sasuke smirked thinking the blonde might be of some use if he kept that attitude. It was hate that brought strength after all. Sakura had never seen the blonde in this light and was completely taken off guard by his words. Didn't he want to be hokage? What happened to change you so much Naruto? She thought.

Little did any of them know the Kyuubi had a smile on his face. This container would be easy to control, but he would wait for the boys hate to develop a bit more. He had the power Naruto wanted, but he would end up his tool the Kyuubi thought. "Ah OK, next", Kakashi said panning from Naruto to Sakura. "I'm Haruno Sakura. What I like ah, I mean the person I like is...", she said looking as Sasuke with a blush, but was promptly ignored by the boy of her affections. "My hobby is umm..." she said while once again looking at Sasuke. "My dream for the future is", she only got that far before starting to giggle profusely into her arms. "And...What do you hate?", Kakashi asked in his usual tone. "Naruto!", she exclaimed expecting Naruto to be crushed. To everyone's surprise he just laughed before stopping abruptly and turning towards her, "Good cause I hate you too", was all he said except his wasn't said in an immature way. Each pronunciation was just as cold as the last as he held her gaze unflinching.

Kakashi not liking the way things were heading quickly spoke, "Last one", Sasuke just kept looking straight ahead. He didn't really care and thought this time could be better spent training, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have isn't a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone", Sasuke said dramatically causing Sakura to swoon over his "coolness". Kakashi wasn't surprised at that and Naruto didn't care, but felt a little camaraderie if only a bit. "Good your each unique and have your own ideas. We will have our first mission tomorrow", Kakashi said. Since Sasuke and Naruto didn't speak Sakura felt she had to, "What are we going to do?" she asked. "It's a task that the four of us will do together, a survival exercise", Sakura couldn't keep herself from not asking another question. "I thought we were supposed to get a real mission not more practice. We already did that stuff at the academy. That's how we got here", she said.

The conversation kept at this pace as Kakashi would drop a few more details and Sakura would ask more questions. Eventually they had all the details and were dismissed just before being warned not to eat or they would puke. After that each genin headed on their way all feeling quite tense. None of them wanted to fail the test because it necessary for each of their dreams.

Reaching home Naruto began to train straight away. He forced himself through his exhaustion with thoughts of all the people he had seen today. He could take the insults, he could even take having things thrown at him, but it was the eyes that he loathed. Everyone looked at him varying from cold hatred to disgust. He could never get used to the glares and it was uncomfortable to be anywhere public, but now he had found a use for it. Their hate would be his fuel.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In the hokages office Kakashi relayed the events that had played out earlier today, "I'm worried about what could happen now that his attitude towards the village has changed", Kakashi said honestly. Jinchuriki were often ostracized by the village around them and were known to become mentally unstable or just plain homicidal. The hokage rubbed his temples. He had tried to get Naruto treated as a hero, but that had fallen flat on its face. Even now he sometimes got the occasional demand that Naruto should be put to death. He felt ashamed of the village that he ran, but shame was quickly replaced by rage as he thought of how the once bright and cheerful boy was replaced by what sounded like a bitter and resentful child. "Thank you for this information Kakashi. Although this is unnerving I would ask that you keep reporting to me about his behavior. I think I might have to pay a visit Naruto soon", the old man said before dismissing his subordinate.

After he was gone the hokage was left to his thoughts. What can I do to make the boy change his path? What can I say when I see him? I hope he doesn't blame me for how he is treated even if it is my fault. How did I let this happen? Thoughts kept bubbling to the surface of his mind, but got back to his paperwork shortly after. He was thankful he had something to take his mind off the matter.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day team seven met at the training ground minus one Kakashi. It was still very early so it was dark and the only surrounding noise was the chirping of birds. Naruto had disregarded what Kakashi had warned him about eating. Exercise had never made him throw up before and he didn't think he would start now. The food had woke him up a bit and so as they each stood in a triangle Sakura was the only one noticeably tired.

After the first hour of waiting Naruto went and sat under a tree and started to sleep leaving the other two to keep watch. Sasuke also moved away and sat on a branch not far from Naruto. What looked like him relaxing was actually him scanning the area and taking note of what was around.

It was only four hours later that Kakashi finally arrived. Naruto was awoken to a small kick to the side which earned Sasuke a glare, but neither really cared and the blonde was just happy to have caught up on his sleep. "Morning everyone ready for your first day?", Kakashi asked casually. "Your late!", Sakura screamed pointing at the man. The other two just stood there, Naruto had a blank face while Sasuke stood with his arms crossed."A black cat crossed my path so I had to come the long way", the jonin said whilst flashing them his patented eye smile. "Well let's get started", he said walking over to an alarm clock. "Here we go its set for noon", was what he said before pushing down on the top button. Reaching into his pouch the man produced two bells.

"Your assignment is very simple. All you have to do is take these bells from me. That's all there is to it. If you can't get them before noon you go without lunch. You will be tied to those posts and you'll watch as I eat mine in front of you", he said pointing to three wooden posts. Sakura and Sasuke could feel the hunger now and now figured out why they were told not to eat lunch. Naruto was better off but knew he would start to feel hungry soon enough as well. A few seconds later Sakura figured something out, "Wait a minute there's three of us, how come there are only two bells?" she asked.

"Well that way at least one of you will get tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy. Then again all three of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells", Kakashi said to his genin's. "But those weapons are too dangerous sensei" Sakura said but was ignored. "When I say start you may begin", he said remaining in his aloof posture.

Naruto wanted to charge and as soon as he heard the word he jumped forward. He was surprised when he noticed the other two had disappeared thinking they would all attack. He was already moving forward so he decided to attack with a haymaker. With a small step to the side Kakashi avoided it whilst pulling out his Icha Icha Paradise book from his pouch. The jonin had noticed the other two had hidden themselves not too far away. At least two of three have some sense, he thought, "You know, compared to the others you're a little bit weird", Kakashi said to the now stumbling Naruto. The blonde fell for the taunt and started getting angry as he growled. Not only that though as he felt insulted that the man read a book instead of paying any attention to the fight.

After a few more unsuccessful attacks Naruto whipped out a kunai and threw it, but was taken back when the man just caught it and put it in his own pouch. "Hey that's mine give it back!", Naruto said angrily, since he didn't really have the money to buy new ones. Kakashi gave him an eye smile, "As you wish", and with that he threw it back at Naruto who only just avoided it earning a small cut on his leg. He actually threw it at me, thought Naruto who was now a little bewildered. Kakashi had indeed thrown it, but it had little power and was aimed at a non-vital position.

Taking a new approach the blonde stood up he had a plan, "Shinobi battle techniques part one, taijutsu the physical part", the man said as Naruto approached. He had yet to look up from his book which only served to further infuriate Naruto as he neared his target.

Naruto was shocked. With barely a fight each of his attacks were dodged or blocked and now the man had disappeared altogether. "Well at least you're trying I suppose" the man said lazily. The blonde couldn't help but be a little startled as he looked behind himself. Kakashi was crouched behind him with the tiger handseal.

Figuring this was his last chance to put his plan to action he made his own handseal and a Naruto clone appeared on either side of Kakashi and grabbed his arms. It was now Kakashi's turn to be shocked. A genin not to mention the dead last of the class could successfully utilize kage bunshin. Sasuke and Sakura were as surprised and were thinking along the same lines. Did Naruto just make solid clones? We never got taught that they thought .This wasn't enough to let Naruto get the bells however as his triumphant smile was wiped away with a quick kick to the stomach.

"Damn it!", yelled the frustrated blonde as he was pushed backwards. He had forgotten about the legs and had paid for it and had now lost the element of surprise. The males now stood across from each other except Naruto was calmer now, "Great technique but still only worth as much as the user's skill with it. It will take a lot more than a single jutsu to get one of these bells", Kakashi said. Naruto thought about what he had at his disposal. I have a few shuriken and kunai left, substitution, transformation and shadow clones, what can I do with these to have a chance at getting a bell? Kakashi was about to make a move when Naruto suddenly dashed forward. As he started sliding on the ground Naruto pulled out a kunai while aiming his leg at the older man's knee.

He was pleased to see Kakashi grab his leg and so Naruto released the kunai at the jonin. Kakashi quickly pocketed his book before catching the kunai. Using the same motion as the throw the blonde made a handseal and six kage bunshin appeared. Just as Kakashi was about to start cutting down the bunshin he realised switching focus had been a bad idea. The swipe with the kunai had come with much more resistance than he had expected and allowed the bunshin precious time to dodge. Naruto had pushed off the ground with his other leg and launched himself at the kunai hooking the end with his finger. This effectively making Kakashi fight his own strength as he had kept a tight grip on Naruto.

Releasing the Naruto he found himself parrying attacks that his little mistake had caused him to allow. Every bunshin was wielding a kunai and having to drop the boy only added to the onslaught. Hearing a ringing sound he noticed one of Naruto's clumsy hands had almost got a bell. Twisting to the side the jonin pulled them just out of reach before dashing through a gap in the bunshin. That was too close maybe I underestimated him a little. Sasuke was surprised and a little angry. How could the idiot almost get a bell before him? Time was running out and all that had happened so far was him hiding and watching Naruto. I can't sit here and just watch any longer I have to do something, he thought.

Sakura however was starting to panic after watching events play out. Naruto almost got a bell? Oh no if he and Sasuke get the bells then I'll be the only one sent back to the academy and I won't get to spend any time with Sasuke. What can I do? Maybe I can trick Naruto into letting me get the bell she thought.

Naruto hadn't attacked again not having a backup plan and knowing running in hadn't got him anywhere yet. Kakashi wasn't just going to let him stand there forever, but was glad to see Sakura slowly approaching hopefully buying him more time, "Why hello Sakura, deciding to try your hand at a bell now?", inquired Kakashi. She ignored him in favor of getting Naruto's attention and slowly made her way towards him, "Naruto we should work together to get the bells it will be easier with both of us", she said innocently. Naruto was skeptical though and needed more convincing than that, "What makes you think I need your help?", he asked her haughtily. "Because you no longer have the element of surprise. You need my help if you want to get a bell now and you know it", she said in using a "know it all" tone.

Her logic had broken his resolve and he found himself, albeit grudgingly, admitting to himself he might need a little help now. "Fine but we need a plan because even with two of us this isn't going to be easy", he told her softly trying not to let Kakashi hear.

Sasuke was put in a difficult position. Naruto had almost got one by himself, but with the help of Sakura he might actually get one or both. He only had two choices, wait and hope they fail or join them and muscle one of the others out of their bell after. Taking out Naruto or Sakura would be a lot easier than Kakashi. He wouldn't leave it to chance.

Emerging from the brush behind Kakashi, Sasuke rounded his way to the other two, "I'm in too, let's just get this over with and decide on who gets the bells after", the raven haired boy spoke. Naruto was happy with the help, but couldn't help but feel he was missing something. There were only two bells after all and he was sure neither would willingly give up theirs.

Kakashi was pleased with how it turned out as it seemed they united as a team. He had believed they would all fight alone for the bells but all of a sudden they came together. What sparked such a change though? He didn't get a chance to ask though as each member fled into the bushes. They had a plan to form.

Ten minutes later the three genin appeared out of the bushes with determined looks on their faces. Naruto led the attack followed by Sakura, but Sasuke stayed behind them with kunai in his hand. So they are the distraction while he tries to pick off weak areas. Simple but effective and might work on some low level ninja, thought Kakashi who was not really impressed. Instincts kicking in he dodged out of the way as a kunai flew past him from behind. With the others still a few steps away he snuck a glance behind him and saw a copy of the three in front heading towards him. Turning back he saw another kunai coming and jumped back to where he was before.

Kakashi couldn't tell which ones the real genin were, until he saw in his peripheral vision that the Sasuke that was behind him had passed the now caught kunai and proceeded to make handseals. After ending in tiger Sasuke took a deep breath causing Kakashi's eyes to widen. Genin can't use fire jutsu it takes too much chakra, he thought. The kunai that was thrown was given back to Sasuke, "Gokakyu no jutsu", he said expelling the flame from his mouth. It was only now that Kakashi could see the ninja wire attached to the kunai as the flames followed two lines either side of him. The Sasuke henged bunshin crossed his lines causing the intercept to move closer to Kakashi leaving even less breathing room.

His only option being to jump he leapt in the air only to find the Sakura henged bunshin had jumped off the normal one that was in front of it. He was about to throw a kunai at it when he heard sharpened steel moving in the air behind him. The real Sakura had started throwing kunai at him giving him only enough time to deflect the projectiles. He heard the rattle of the bells but was powerless to stop them being taken. As he landed he noticed they were gone from his side as expected.

The three genin were all pleased with how their plan had worked out, but it wasn't over yet. In the ten minutes away planning they had at first worked together awfully. As they talked though they found each had several good ideas to add and one which could help them all pass. Each genin stood with an identical bell in held out in front of them, "We all have a bell Kakashi sensei and you don't know which ones fake so you have to let us pass", said Sakura looking pleased with herself as it had been her idea.

Kakashi kept a straight face while on the inside he was stunned at how well the three had worked together. After a few seconds Kakashi spoke, "you...", he stopped before giving an eye smile, "...pass", each genin released a breath.

"This test was never about the bells it was about teamwork and each of you had shown your ability to cooperate and act as a team. By acting as a team you overcame your own interests and worked together. You're the first team to pass because all the others never saw through the objective to the meaning behind it. None of them could think for themselves. As ninja you will be expected to through deception such as the two bells. The exercise is over and everyone passes. Team seven starts its first mission tomorrow", Kakashi said ending with a thumbs up.

Naruto felt genuine joy for the first time in a long while. It was another step towards his goals and he felt nothing could break his good mood and let off a small cheer. Sasuke was smiling as he too had taken another step towards his "ambition" and with proper training he would improve drastically. Sakura joined in with Naruto relieved she wouldn't be separated from her love. She couldn't wait to go home and tell her parents she had made genin. It was because of this excitement she forgot about the other two and spoke it out loud, "I can't wait to tell my parents!", she said enthusiastically.

There was a long silence after that as the two younger males were brought back to the reality of their lives. It took a few moments to realize what she said, but the other two genin were already looking downtrodden, "Why don't we go out and celebrate its my shout?", said Kakashi trying to change the subject. Naruto and Sasuke respectfully declined before heading off. Sakura was berating herself mentally and Kakashi gave her a sympathetic look before leaving himself. Why do I have to be such a loud mouth? She asked herself rhetorically only for inner Sakura to reply, "Whatever the reason it doesn't matter because those two are definitely not going to like us now if they didn't before. I'm pretty sure they didn't", Sakura couldn't help but agree. The step she had taken had just been pushed back and all progress made today was lost for her.

...

Not having much to do both boys had gone back to training while Kakashi had informed the hokage of the results of the test. With a calm nod he accepted the report before dismissing him. It would be today he would see Naruto and he would help him celebrate. It seemed recently he was getting more worried by the day about him.

...

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
